Amazon bride
by Rhaegal Nymeria Stark
Summary: As far as we know, in Titan's Curse, Bianca was killed. But was she really? Reyna's sister Hylla, the Amazon knows of course. Very rare noncanon crack femslash pairing. Rated M. Be warned. And mentions of JasonxNico as well.


Disclaimer: Own nothing

Summary: As far as we know, in Titan's Curse, Bianca was killed. But was she really? Reyna's sister Hylla knows of course. Noncanon crack femslash pairing. Rated M. Be warned.

**Amazon bride:**

Having her ankles bound together behind someone's back with a long thin, violet dyed strip of leather as well as two other strips of leather, these ones dyed a deep maroon tied to the trees, binding her wrists above her head were not really new experiences at all, and if they were then the sensations of the deep brown rich dirt beneath her and the thick dark green leafy shrubs that her fingers were digging into as her arms were spread over her, trying to gain some purchase, certainly were not. Her steel and iron marriage bracelet melded with some celestial bronze, clasped on her left arm, covering the area just below her wrist which bore the insignia of her father Hades on it scratched against the earth as her arm moved with each gasp and twitch.

Bianca, well aware that the last warm glow of the setting sun would not provide much more light for her to see the older Amazon above her, took in her lover's appearance while she could. The light of the moon and the stars would be all the light she had left, so might as well make as most of what she saw now while she could. Not that the beautiful strong warrior wasn't gorgeous in such ghostly ashen light, but she also knew that the elder Amazon wouldn't hesitate to use Bianca's untrained eyes in the dark against her.

Hylla moved above Bianca, body imprisoned between the other woman's tied legs, sliding her muscled brown hands across Bianca's bare stomach and ribcage till finally placing themselves on her breasts. As Hylla rotated her strong hands against Bianca's soft mounds, pinching the daughter of Hades' nipples, rewarded with the dark haired woman's back arching off the ground as she gasped. Hylla smirked. Her own steel, iron and bronze marriage bracelet with the symbol of her mother Bellona; a torch and sword crossing each other on it touched Bianca's flesh, its metal kissing her coldly, bringing another hiss from its wearer's lover. Hylla loved the noises her demigod lover made. She lowered herself, mouth tenderly kissing along Bianca's abdomen and ribcage as she kept kneading the younger…well, technically older woman's breasts. Her ebony eyes stayed fixed on Bianca's face contorted with pleasure. The danger was gone now. Camp Half-blood's residents and an army of undead had united to stop the Romans and the Giants. It was safe now for Bianca to come out of hiding.

Bianca was thought to be dead. She had been carried off by that Talos robot. Hylla and her Amazons came across the robot and destroyed it, retrieving the demigod from its mechanical chamber of wires, gears and steel bars. Bianca had been under the protection of Hylla and the Amazon women for almost seven years now. Whenever Nico di Angelo, Bianca's little brother was in need of guidance, Hylla would use Amazon magic so that Bianca's image would appear before him, not allowing the younger demigod to know that his sister was still alive, and altering Bianca's image so that she appeared still at the age of twelve, when Hylla first met her.

Bianca knew that it was cruel, but Hylla had done it to protect the other woman from Zeus himself as well as the Titans and monsters roaming the world, lips and teeth slathered with saliva from bloodlust for demigods.

The Amazon above her lowered her head, body slipping between Bianca's legs and the other's lower torso as she angled down and dragged her long wet tongue between Bianca's breasts, sliding it downwards to the demigod's navel and ribcage, licking and nibbling at the brown flesh with each caring stroke and nip. Bianca gasped, black haired head lying back against the shrubs, finding a soft place as she thrashed.

Hylla moved her hands from Bianca's breasts and brought them down to the demigod's lower torso, pushing away the ashen cloth of Bianca's garbs out of the way, revealing the other woman's bare lower torso. Hylla smiled, leaning in again and nuzzling against the inside of Bianca's left thigh, smirking when she heard a moan in response.

"It'll be safe for you soon to return to the hunters, Bianca," The Amazon purred as she proceeded to kiss the other's thigh, "And you'll get to see your brother and that child of Pluto. You'll get to be with your brother again and have a new sister. But don't forget, you belong to the Amazons. You're mine. You'll join your family. I promised you I'd protect you. And I meant it." Hylla slid her head forward and slipped her tongue inside of Bianca's womanhood. A scream rang from the bound demigod's throat and her back arched, eyes shutting in bliss.

She barely was able to register the memories of when Hylla had first held her in her arms and made that vow of protection and Bianca, so happy to find her place in the world after meeting the beautiful, amazing Amazon, believed her.

"_I will protect you till the war ends," Had been the solemn, determined promise from the Amazon Queen, "And I will protect you all the following days after peace. And I will make you my bride." _

The recollection brought a new wave of pleasure through her to join her building ecstasy, soon to drive her to climax. Hylla was attentive; cradling the other woman's legs carefully in each arm as she angled her head, tongue curling and sliding up and down, tongue pressing up against Bianca's engorged clit. The dark skinned demigod's legs clenched around the daughter of Bellona's head, her hips continually bucking and her back arched again, arms bound tightly to the trees as her love pleased her.

As the agonizing exultation passed, Bianca's eyes rolling into her head, she gasped out, "I love you, Hylla!" Her head threw back as her peak was reached and her body slumped down against the green and brown earth, panting. Hylla pulled her head away from Bianca, parting the other demigod's now lax legs and untying them from the piece of leather, freeing them to splay onto the ground along with the rest of her. She laid one last tender kiss on the exhausted woman's clit, receiving a few more gasps and another buck of the hips. Hylla, contented, lifted herself and crawled up next to Bianca, lying on her side and facing the weak, spent daughter of Hades.

The Amazon Queen smiled at the sight. Bianca was truly a beauty. Splayed flat on her back, upper torso curved at an angle in their lovemaking, head turned to the side, a sheen of burning sweat engulfing her bare dark body, deep brown hair bestrewed all over the ground, tangling in the ivy and ferns, eyes closed and gasping for breath, her full bosom, her perfectly round full but small breasts heaved as she panted.

Hylla reached her right hand out and stroked the back of her right hand against Bianca's heated right cheek. Bianca's eyes opened and those two mesmerizing deep brown pools shifted to her Amazon lover.

"I love you too, my Bianca." The daughter of Bellona whispered, lowering her head and placing a kiss on the other demigod's lips.

Bianca breathed out, smiling as Hylla parted from her. The Roman demigod outstretched her arms and began untying the Greek's bonds. Bianca started speaking, voice uncertain, "I don't know if I'm ready to face Nico."

Hylla's working hands stopped and she looked back at her lover's face, stunned.

"What do you mean?" She asked, confusion apparent in her voice, "You've been missing him for a long time. You've been wanting to see him. Why don't you want him to know you're alive now?" Bianca flinched at the question, now completely breaking out of her sated reverie.

"I left him," She started, head now turned to her Queen, "I….I'm glad that I met Artemis and the hunters," she knew she made a mistake when she brought up Artemis as Hylla's beautiful deep brown eyes narrowed in jealousy. She sighed, "And I'm even happier that I met the Amazons and you. But Nico already thought that I abandoned him when I joined the Hunters. I don't want that to be affirmed to him when he finds out that I've been in hiding for almost seven years."

Hylla inhaled, smiling wryly as she moved and untied the strips of leather around the other's arms, letting her limbs loose. She turned back to the Greek, watching as the other sat up slowly. "You can't be blamed for fate taking its course, my love," Hylla began, voice careful, "One of the Big Three was destined to be instrumental in the prophecy involving Olympus and Kronos. Zeus would have killed you, given the chance in order to prevent it. Better his daughter and the son of Poseidon on the chopping block than you."

Bianca spoke up, voice uncertain, "But Nico-"

"Was ten at the time. They probably didn't see him as a threat to anyone, if any of them even knew who he was, which your father took precautions about." Hylla said, holding up a hand in reassurance, "And he was protected by the ghosts and the underworld. The only thing he actually suffered from was loneliness and grief. And even that isn't a problem now. He has the son of Zeus, Jason Grace now, his new sister and the rest of the Seven. I even hear from my sister, Reyna that she has become good friends with your brother. He has a family now. He won't be resentful, my love. He's matured. He will understand."

Bianca sighed. She always had trusted Hylla. The older woman tended to be right about quite a lot. Still, she always remembered the first couple of years after her supposed "death." She remembered how resentful Nico had been towards Percy Jackson, believing that he was solely responsible for it. He had hated the son of Poseidon with a passion. Hades's children were infamous for holding grudges. It was their Fatal Flaw. It had taken Bianca years for her to let go of her anger towards Hylla when the Amazon had kept her from going back to Artemis and her hunters. She hadn't realized at the time but Hylla had fallen in love with her and was waiting till the daughter of Hades was old enough to make the decision of her own free will to get into a sexual relationship with her.

It hadn't been until Bianca turned fifteen when she finally started to forgive Hylla. She still wasn't sure which came first, her feelings or her forgiveness. Hylla had been respectful and careful; she didn't want her and Bianca to be in a sexual relationship till the daughter of Hades was sure of what she wanted. Until she was old enough to make the conscious and certain choice on her own. Bianca still couldn't believe she had begrudged the Amazon so much before understanding.

Bianca started to sit up. "I don't know how I'll be able to face Nico again after all this time." Bianca said, at face level with Hylla. "What will he say? What will he think? He'll think that I'm the worst sister in the world."

Hylla sighed, dark eyes glinting with love and affection as she traced a powerful, strong finger along Bianca's face softly, "He won't. He'll understand. Believe me, not all younger siblings understand at first. Sometimes it takes time."

Bianca smiled fondly, insecurities forgotten for a time. Yes, she supposed Hylla would know about that, right? She remembered when Reyna had been brought to the Amazon camp to protect her from Orion. Reyna had been furious at first before realizing that Hylla was just protecting her. It had only made Bianca love her Amazon Queen more. When there was someone Hylla loved, she protected them with every fiber of her being, simple as that.

Bianca laughed as she leaned in, pressing her forehead against Hylla, "I love you."

Hylla reached up, both hands cupping the demigod's face as she whispered so quietly that if it wasn't for Bianca being right in front of her, there would be no way for her to hear, "I love you too, my Amazon bride."

Jutting her face close, Hylla gave a feather light kiss to Bianca's lips, bringing a light moan from her. Soon, she would bring Bianca to Camp Half-Blood where she had heard Nico and his lover Jason were now at the Apollo Cabin, and her love would be reunited with her brother again. And eventually, she would bring Bianca to meet the daughter of Pluto, Hazel. She knew her wife was happy with her and the Amazons; Bianca was happy to find her individuality, her place in the world, but she missed her brother, the hunters and Percy. True, the Amazons were her family now, but that didn't mean that Nico and Hazel weren't as well.

Hylla pulled away from the nineteen-year-old's lips and even in the now ebony night, she could make out Bianca's face and she smiled. "You will be with your brother and sister soon, my love. You'll have all your family back soon." She purred, hoisting the other by her hips onto her lap, Bianca straddling her.

Bianca embraced her around the neck, burying her face in the Amazon's neck. If she had been grateful for Artemis and her hunters once, she thanked all the gods, even Zeus for leading her to Hylla and the Amazons. These were her people, as much her family as Nico and this new sister of hers were. She hugged Hylla, her wife, her queen close, resting her head on the smooth, muscled brown shoulder, fingers running through Hylla's dark hair. When she went back to Camp Half-Blood to see her brother again, she wondered how she would be able to keep herself from fainting from sheer joy.


End file.
